The present invention relates to a rounding apparatus for rounding dough. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus for taking dough that has been divided into dough pieces of a set size, and continuously rounding the dough pieces to form them into a given shape.
Baked goods such as breads and pastries are made by dividing a set amount of dough into individual pieces and forming these divided dough pieces into a given shape. The shaped dough balls are then baked to produce the end product. At present, the forming of dough into dough pieces of a given shape is performed using rounding apparatus.
The rounding methods used by the dough-rounding apparatus in use today include one method in which a cylindrical cup placed over and covering the dough piece is rotated eccentrically to round the dough, and another method in which dough pieces become progressively more rounded as they are moved in contact with rounder bars (cylindrical dies with dough-shaping surfaces). In the latter of these two methods, the rounder bars are placed above a conveyer carrying dough pieces, and the dough pieces are rounded by the rounder bars as they are continuously moved along by the conveyer. This method provides especially good production efficiency.
Each of the rounder bars in such a system has its own particular dough-shaping surface for rounding the dough, and it performs a specific rounding action associated with this dough-shaping surface. The rounding apparatus setup procedure for switching production over from a product A lot to a product B lot requires removing the rounder bars for shaping product A and replacing them with rounder bars for shaping product B.
Since the dough is gradually rounded by a rounder bar as it is moved along the conveyer, the contact surface of the rounder bar is formed long in the direction of travel, necessarily making the rounder bars long and bulky.
This creates a problem in that it makes labor intensive the process of replacing each rounder bar with a different bar above the conveyer, causing excessive equipment setup time. Also the trend in recent years has been toward producing more kinds of bread in a greater number of low quantity production runs. This has increased the frequency of rounder bar replacement, resulting in significant losses in terms of rounding equipment setup time.
The present invention was devised to solve the above problem. The present invention provides a rounding apparatus in which the changing of rounder bars is very simple and the equipment setup time short, i.e., a rounding apparatus that can quickly be adapted to accommodate different lots.
In light of the above problem, the present inventors conducted extensive research in which a configuration was found wherein, by rotating rounder bars, one rounder bar can easily be replaced with another switchable alternate rounder bar. The present invention was perfected based on the configuration found in this study.
The present invention provides, in a first aspect thereof, a rounding apparatus for rounding divided dough pieces into a given shape. The apparatus comprises a conveyer for transporting the dough pieces and a rounder bar placed in contact with the conveyer for rounding the dough pieces. The rounder bar can be replaced by a different rounder bar by switching.
Provided in a second aspect is a rounding apparatus for rounding divided dough pieces into a given shape. Such an apparatus comprises a conveyer for transporting the dough pieces and a plurality of rounder bars configured for rounding the dough pieces. The rounder bars can be selectively switched by rotating one of them into position in contact with the conveyer.
Provided in a third aspect of the present invention is the rounding apparatus of the above second aspect, wherein the rounder bars comprise a first stage rounder bar in front and a second stage rounder bar therebehind.
Provided in a fourth aspect of the present invention is the rounding apparatus of the above third aspect, wherein dough-shaping surfaces of respective rounder bars are placed on opposite sides thereof.
Provided in a fifth aspect of the present invention is the rounding apparatus of the above second aspect, wherein a bottom edge piece of each rounder bar is a replaceable unit separate from the main rounder bar unit.
Provided in a sixth aspect of the present invention is the rounding apparatus of the above second aspect that comprises two rounder bars placed at angular positions separated from each other by 90 degrees.
Provided in a seventh aspect of the present invention is the rounding apparatus of the above second aspect, wherein the rounder bars are installed on a rotating frame supported by a main frame of the rounding apparatus.
Provided in an eighth aspect of the present invention is the rounding apparatus of the above seventh aspect, wherein an upright bracket is attached to the rotating frame, and a securing bolt is inserted through a slot in the bracket into the mainframe for securing the bracket to the main frame.
Provided in a ninth aspect of the present invention is a rounding apparatus for rounding divided dough pieces into a given shape. The apparatus comprises a conveyer for transporting the dough pieces, and a first stage rounder bar in front and a second stage rounder bar therebehind for rounding the dough pieces. Each of the rounder bar stages has a plurality of rounder bars, including a switchable alternate rounder bar, and each rounder bar is installed on a rotating frame that is rotatably installed on a main frame. A bracket is installed upright on the rotating frame, and provided on the main frame is a securing bolt that is inserted through a slot in the bracket for being tightened to secure the bracket to the main frame. One of the rounder bars in each stage can be selectively switched by rotating it such as to place it in contact with the conveyer.